


Blush

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [47]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Second Doctor, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Prompt Fill, Relationship Advice, Social Issues, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Victoria accidentally becomes a relationship adviser, and the Doctor’s blunt behaviour has very sweet consequences.[Prompt 47 – Blush]





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to include Victoria instead of Zoe because it messed up the continuity of the series.

“How would you go about telling someone that you have... feelings for them?”

When the Doctor said he wanted her advice, Victoria was not expecting a question like this. She stares at the Doctor as he wrings his hands, somewhat puzzled by his question.

“Feelings?”

“Yes... romantic feelings,” the Doctor says, going a bit red.

“Well, you just tell them,” she says, not questioning who the Doctor has feelings for. “Just tell them how you feel, ask them if they want to go out with you, and take it from there. It’s quite simple, if rather daunting.”

“Thank you, Victoria," the Doctor says, beaming. “That was most helpful.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

Still grinning, the Doctor walks into the next room. And Victoria clearly hears him say, “I love you, Jamie. Will you start a relationship with me?”

“Doctor!” Victoria cries, running after him. She hurtles into the room, where Jamie is staring at the Doctor, his face very red. “Not like that!”

The Doctor turns to look at her. “What?”

“I said you’re not meant to just announce it like that,” she says, fighting the urge to laugh. “You’re meant to be more, well, discreet about it.”

“Are you?” the Doctor says. “You didn’t say.”

Victoria shakes her head, willing herself not to laugh. As Victoria stifles laughter and the poor Doctor looks confused, Jamie gets up and puts his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Aye, I think I will,” Jamie says, grinning.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said I think I will start a relationship with you.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen as he processes Jamie’s words. And then he claps his hands together, the loveliest grin on his face.

“That’s brilliant, Jamie!”

And, as the two of them kiss, Victoria wonders what they would do without her.


End file.
